Vintage Heart
by Closed Account 11212
Summary: It's been a year since the wizards left and Nina has found out she was a Mew Mew. Nina thought being a Mew Mew was was though enough, try having a crazy Alien after you, working at a Cafe, going to school, fighting Aliens, and then the people you haven't seen in a year come back. Then you find out that you have the pearl they need to pass the exam. As if things weren't hard enough!


**Nina's P.O.V**

It's been a year and a half since I saw any of the wizards or witches, but right now that's the least of my troubles. I recently found out I was a Mew Mew and I have a psychotic Alien after me. I sighed sulking down into a chair at Café mew mew. We just closed the Café and everyone but Mint was tired.

"You know Mint, you could help out with cleaning after at least." I commented. Mint rolled her eyes and waved me off. I playfully glared at her, and got up.

"Well I'm going home." I said going into the dressing room and dressing into my normal cloths which was a black skirt with a white top. I went back to the front of the Café and saw Ryou. He nodded at me and I offered a smile. Then I left, walking through the main streets when I was tackled from behind.

"Nina-chan!" I heard a girlish squeal. I panicked.

"Pudding! Get off me!" I shouted pushing the girl off but only to be surprised it wasn't Pudding but was Sun-chan. I looked to see everyone from a year ago staring at me. I looked at Sun-chan and she looked hurt.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you. I thought you were someone else." I said bending down to eye level with Sun-chan. She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck and I hugged her back tightly. I felt my shoulder wet I looked over to see the younger girl crying.

"Why are you crying?" I asked moving a pieces of hair from her face. She smiled like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Because you're here Nina-Chan!" Sun-chan said happily and I smiled and laughed lightly then I stood up.

"It was nice seeing you but I really do have to go." I said turning to walk away. But someone caught my wrist and spun me around and I was face to face with Zero, noses touching. I felt my heartbeat get faster. _Calm down, you are not Ichigo. Calm down. _I told myself and gently pulled away from Zero. He looked hurt.

"Why did you do that?" I asked Zero. He shrugged.

"Because Nina, we missed you and you don't even say hello." Zero said and I sighed.

"I'm sorry but I'm really in a rush." I said, because Kish could appear anytime. I looked Zero in the eye, my Mew side telling me he was lying. I narrowed my eyes as I spoke.

"What's the real reason you're here?" I asked with no emotion and that took everyone back. Zero looked everywhere but at me.

"We are here for a exam." Rokka answered for Zero and I felt a pang of hurt. I glared.

"You didn't have to lie you know. So go on and finish your exam. I have a life to live." I said giving them the cold shoulder. But Zero grabbed my hand and I let it linger there for a second before pulling it away. Zero and Ichi let out a nervous laugh.

"Well you see the signal is coming from you." Ichi said. I groaned. Just great.

"Did you swallow the pearl again?" Zero asked and I shook my head.

"Not that I know of." I said as I felt something cold on my neck and everyone tensed up.

"Move and I'll cut her throat." I heard a familiar voice say. _Kish. _

"I'm calling you bluff." I said using my panther's skill in jumping up onto Kish's back and scratching him. He yelled a curse and I snarled, completely forgetting the people watching.

"No Kish, I am not a _bitch, _I am a cat not a dog." I said hitting the back of his head. He then flew backwards until I hit the stone wall. I hissed in pain as I heard people calling my name. I let go of K8ish's back and landed with a light thud. The Kish had a chimera animal ready.

"Fusion!" He yelled then smirked. "Have fun, kitty-cat." Kish said and teleported out. The wizards all tried to protect me but they got hit and I felt there pain. I took my pendent and ignored the voice's yelling to run.

"Mew Mew Blackberry metamorphosis!" I yelled kissing my pendent. My outfit turned into a short balck dress. My panther ears came out with my tail and on my tail was a white ribbon with a bell. After I saw everyone looking at ,e in awe and confusion. I looked back at the chimera animal and took my rod out.

"Blackberry check!" I yelled as my attack hit but another came at me, I dogged and held my rod up right.

"Blackberry Surprise!" I yelled making the chimera disappear and my little robot Ryou gave me came out and ate the jelly fish thing. I turned around to see Ichi scanning me with his computer.

"That won't work. I'm not magical." I said. Zero looked at me.

"But you just did all that." Zero said and I nodded.

"Because I was made like that." I said. Everyone looked at me.

"Made?" They asked and I nodded. Then I screamed, and looked at my tail. Sun-chan was pulling it and Rokka was pulling my ear.

"Stop it that hurts!" I said turning back to my normal self. They looked sad, and I smiled.

"What do you mean made? What happened after we left?" Zero demanded. I sighed.

"A lot has Zero. Maybe I should explain." I said.

**(A/n) Please review**


End file.
